


Удивительная жизнь мангаки Реборна и Цуны

by Kenilvort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: «Ежемесячное седзе Нозаки-куна» с Реборном в роли Нозаки и Цуной в роли Чие. Вроде как.Цуна внезапно узнает, что старшеклассник из Намимори Реборн – популярный автор седзе-манги, но их знакомства омрачает ужасное недопонимание. После этого все катится по наклонной





	1. Удачи, Цуна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Amazing High School Experience of Mangaka Reborn and Tsuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518951) by [exocara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara). 



Спроси кто-нибудь Цуну, кто самый клевый парень в Намимори, и он бы без сомнения сказал: Реборн.

Цуна сделал глубокий вдох и попытался успокоиться. Сегодня был великий день, тот самый день. День, когда он попросит Реборна стать его другом. Правда, по ощущениям самого Цуны можно было предположить, что он собирается признаться в любви. В каком-то смысле так оно и было: Цуна восхищался Реборном с самой вступительной церемонии.

Точно. Силой посмертной воли.

Укрепившись в своем решении, Цуна вошел в класс 2-1 – класс Реборна – и остановился у его парты. Реборн посмотрел на него, выгнув бровь, и Цуна залился краской. Это было унизительно, и живший в Цуне трус – вместе с гиперинтуицией, хотя в то время Цуна о ней еще даже не подозревал – вопили в голове: отбой, отбой, отбой! Но Цуна не хотел сдаваться. Он ведь уже так далеко зашел! Разве ему было что терять?

_(«Ох, Цуна, – вздохнула гиперинтуиция с жалостью, – ты себе даже не представляешь»)._

– Реборн… я… – Цуна сглотнул. – Я тобой искренне восхищаюсь. Будешь ли ты…

– С тобой встречаться? – перебил Реборн, и Цуна осекся.

…Э?

_(«Савада Цунаеши, без малого семнадцать лет. Я попытался подружиться со своим кумиром, но вместо этого?..»)_


	2. Старайся изо всех сил, Цуна

– Нет-нет-нет, ты все не так понял! – попытался было объяснить Цуна. – Я просто хочу проводить с тобой время… – Он осекся: наверное, такой выбор слов не слишком улучшал ситуацию.

– Хочешь проводить со мной время? – развеселился Реборн, и Цуну захлестнуло нехорошее предчувствие. – Ради бога. Почему бы нам тогда не отправиться сейчас ко мне домой?

– Нет, погоди-погоди! – Цуна все еще пытался спасти ситуацию. Не обращая внимания на эти попытки, Реборн схватил его за руку и потащил к выходу из класса.

– Разве ты не хочешь всегда быть рядом и все такое? – спросил Реборн. Цуна уставился на него, на какое-то время утратив дар речи.

_«Как он умудрился так извратить мои слова?»_

– Послушай, – Цуна уперся ногами в пол, заставив Реборна остановиться. – Кажется, мы неправильно друг друга поняли.

– О нет, все правильно, – возразил Реборн. – Я тебе нравлюсь, и если ты не хочешь, чтобы об этом узнала вся школа, то пойдешь сейчас ко мне.

Цуна снова онемел.

_«Этот парень что, правда?..»_

– Отстой, – буркнул Цуна, следуя за довольным Реборном.


	3. Мангака

_«Что… я делаю?»_

Цуна закрашивал черным отмеченные участки на листах, и в голове у него было пусто. К счастью, колоринг всегда неплохо ему давался: иначе он бы непоправимо испортил рисунки.

– У тебя прекрасно получается, – заметил Реборн. – Я уже давно к тебе присматриваюсь.

Цуна остановился. Убедившись, что убрал кисточку от бумаги, он посмотрел на Реборна с недоверием и надеждой.

– Правда?

Неужели Реборн и вправду его заметил? Неужели посчитал, что Цуна будет ему хорошим другом?

Реборн в ответ только хмыкнул:

– Да ты явно по уши в меня влюблен, раз так бурно реагируешь на простые замечания.

У Цуны дернулся глаз.

 

* * *

– Спасибо, что помог мне с главой, – сказал Реборн, когда Цуна закончил колоринг последней страницы, и тот удивленно моргнул. До Цуны медленно – очень медленно – дошел смысл происходящего.

– Реборн, ты что, мангака?

– Ты не понял этого даже после двух часов бетинга? – Реборн ухмыльнулся. – Так сильно мной очарован?

– ДА ХВАТИТ УЖЕ ПРО ЭТУ ТВОЮ ЛЮБОВЬ!


	4. Поклонник

Цуна уставился на автограф, всученный ему Реборном. Если тот и вправду так популярен, как утверждает, автограф можно сбыть через интернет за хорошие деньги. Но сначала Цуна хотел проверить, правда ли Реборн мангака – или просто пытался его надуть.

– Синклер, да? – пробормотал Цуна себе под нос, разглядывая автограф. – Это… английская фамилия? Уж совершенно точно не японская…

Пожав плечами, он забил фамилию в поисковик.

_[Забавные и трогательные истории в обрамлении нежных, изящных рисунков сделали Синклер любимой мангакой многих читателей седзе. Ее самые популярные работы – «Жестокая принцесса и бестолковый принц», «Дни живописи» и широко известная «Прислушайся к моему сердцу»]._

…Э? Да это же…

Седзе-манга?!

Цуна разинул рот. Колеблясь, он отыскал ссылку на работы Реборна и приступил к чтению «Жестокой принцессы и бестолкового принца». Сначала он собирался прочесть только первую главу, но затем принялся за следующую, и следующую, и…

К утру Цуна закончил читать все работы Синклера – догнав «Прислушайся к моему сердцу» до онгоинга. К несчастью, глаз он в эту ночь так и не сомкнул.


	5. Хибарин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хуже Реборна человека нет

– Сегодня нам поможет Хибарин, – сообщил Реборн Цуне. – В присутствии других он теряется, так что постарайся не надоедать ему, хорошо?

– Ладно. Хибарин… почему-то мне знакомо это имя… – Сморщив нос, Цуна задумался. Хибарин, Хибарин… – Что он за человек? – спросил Цуна, пытаясь понять, почему его сердце выскакивает из груди.

– Хибарин – очень деликатный. Он не всегда может донести свои мысли до собеседника, но старается изо всех сил, и с любовью относится ко всему, что ему дорого. Мелкая живность Хибарина просто обожает, – сказал Реборн. В глазах его блестело недоброе веселье, но погруженный в свои мысли Цуна ничего не заметил.

– Наверное, он очень добрый и ласковый человек, раз его так любят мелкие зверьки, – принялся размышлять Цуна. Реборн подавился смешком, но все же сумел взять себя в руки и ничем больше не выдать своего веселья, когда Цуна повернулся и наградил его подозрительным взглядом.

– Ага, – сделав глубокий вдох, Реборн постарался успокоиться. – Можно и так сказать.

– Не могу дождаться нашей встречи! – улыбнулся Цуна. Реборн отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть жалость и злорадство.

 

* * *

– За то, что вы собрались тут толпой, я загрызу вас до смерти! – С дальнего конца коридора до них донеслись вопли, полные ужаса и боли, и Цуна тут же бросился наутек, но Реборн, к несчастью, схватил его за ворот и помешал сбежать.

– И куда это ты собрался? – поинтересовался Реборн с лукавой усмешкой. – Сам же говорил, что не можешь дождаться встречи с Хибарином.

В голове у Цуны стало пусто.

Хибарин… Хибари… Хибари Кея…

Слова Реборна снова отозвались эхом у Цуны в ушах, кровь тут же отхлынула от его лица.

«Хибарин – очень деликатный».

– РЕБОРН, ТЫ НАГЛЫЙ ЛЖЕЦ!


	6. Хикари

– Господи боже мой.

Цуна во все глаза смотрел на Хибари, окруженного оравой зверушек. Птички, кошки, собачки и другая живность – все они льнули к улыбающемуся Хибари.

Цуна и не подозревал, что Хибари способен на какие-то другие чувства, кроме упоения насилием и раздражения.

Сощурившись, он снова присмотрелся к Хибари: это все взаправду – или у него галлюцинации?

Галлюцинаций у Цуны не было. Губы Хибари шевельнулись, и Цуна напряг слух, пытаясь разобрать слова.

– Намимори утопает в зелени…

У Цуны дернулся глаз. Конечно же, он слышал, что Хибари одержим Намимори, но никогда не верил этим сплетням. Хибари что, и впрямь поет зверушкам школьный гимн?

– Намимори утопает в зелени… – присоединился к Хибари высокий тоненький голосок, и Цуна окончательно впал в ступор.

Неужели Хибари – диснеевская принцесса?

 

* * *

Позже Цуна узнал, что Хибари рисует обрамление: цветы, вспышки и все в том же духе. У него получалось с первой попытки и в мельчайших подробностях.

– Хибари-сан потрясающий!

Подняв глаза от рисунков, Цуна хотел сказать что-то еще, но с ужасом увидел несущуюся на него тонфа. С воплем он бросился на пол, буквально в последнюю секунду уйдя от удара.

 – Хи-Хибари-сан?! – Он вгляделся в лицо Хибари, пытаясь понять, что тот собирается делать дальше, и вдруг заметил нечто странное.

Стоп-стоп, Хибари покраснел?!

– Заткнись, травоядное, – прошипел Хибари и замахнулся на Цуну второй тонфа. Прижимая рисунки к груди, Цуна ушел в перекат и тут же вскочил на ноги. Чем, чем он умудрился вывести Хибари из себя?!

– По-погоди, Хибарин! Давай все обсудим!

При звуках ласкового прозвища румянец Хибари стал гуще.

– Я загрызу тебя до смерти!

Цуна торопливо положил рисунки на стол и тут же задал стрекача, решив обдумать необъяснимый румянец Хибари в другой раз, когда его жизнь больше не будет висеть на волоске.

 

* * * 

Когда Хибари наконец ушел домой, Цуна снова прокрался к Реборну, чтобы закончить бетинг.

– Разве ты не собираешься спросить, как я познакомился с Хибарином?

Вздохнув, Цуна решил подыграть Реборну.

– И как же ты познакомился с Хибари-саном?

– Сначала я присматривался к нему, чтобы создать нового персонажа. Потом выяснил, что он отлично рисует обрамление, и сделал его своим помощником, – пояснил Реборн. Цуна склонил голову набок.

– И какого же персонажа ты срисовал с Хибари-сана?

– Главную героиню из «Прислушайся к моему сердцу», Киеми Хикари.

– …

– …

– Знаешь, почему-то я не удивлен.


	7. Новый персонаж

– Я подумываю ввести в «Прислушайся к моему сердцу» нового персонажа, – сообщил Реборн. Цуна выгнул бровь:

– И причем тут я?

– Мне нужно понаблюдать за людьми. Может, у тебя есть на примете кто-нибудь интересный?

– Хм… – Цуна задумчиво нахмурил брови. – Ах да! Скуало! Он собирает вокруг себя целые толпы народу.

– Хм, – пробормотал Реборн себе под нос. – Харизма?

– Вон он, – Цуна ткнул пальцем в окно, указывая на высокого парня с роскошными волосами, которого взяла в кольцо орава других парней. Тот убрал с лица длинные серебристые пряди, блестевшие на солнце…

– ВО-О-Й-Й-Й-Й-Й! – Эхо его голоса до краев заполнило школу. Оконные рамы задребезжали.

Скуало выбросил руку вперед – и один из парней тут же рухнул на землю. Как по команде, остальные бросились в атаку, но их постигла та же незавидная участь. Скуало понадобилось меньше трех минут, чтобы расправиться со всеми.

Затем – по спинам павших врагов – он вышел из окружения.

– … – сказал Реборн.

 

* * *

 

– Доброе утро, Скуало, – поприветствовал Цуна.

Скуало кивнул:

– Доброе утро, Цуна.

Его оглушительный голос заставил Реборна поморщиться – это и привлекло к нему внимание Скуало. Он смерил Реборна оценивающим взглядом и хмыкнул:

– Ты ведь Реборн из класса 2-1, верно? Что-то в последнее время ты от Цуны ни на шаг…

Цуна тут же погрустнел.

– А! – воскликнул Скуало понимающе. – Ты – шотакон!

Реборна перекосило.

 

* * *

 

– Мало кто любит Скуало, – пожаловался Цуна. – Не понимаю, почему. Скуало очень милый и заботливый!

– ВО-О-Й-Й! – заорал Скуало на другом конце класса, когда на пороге показался какой-то парень. – Что с твоими волосами? Выглядишь так, словно твою голову пыталась сожрать газонокосилка. Постригся, что ли?

– Видишь? Скуало даже заметил, что его друг постригся! Он очень внимательный, – сказал Цуна. Реборн уставился на него с недоверием.

_«Ты сейчас серьезно?»_


	8. Русалка

– Я по-прежнему не понимаю, с какой стати ты решил, что из Скуало может получиться персонаж седзе-манги, – сухо сказал Реборн. Цуна расстроенно взглянул на него:

– Правда? Но ты же еще не видел самого интересного!

Реборн покачал головой:

– Нет, я…

– Пожалуйста! – перебил его Цуна. С мольбой в огромных галаз и закушенной губой он выглядел так, что сердце Реборна вдруг екнуло. Не теряя ни секунды, он сфотографировал лицо Цуны на смартфон. Это выражение можно будет как-нибудь заюзать в манге.

Возмущенно запыхтев, Цуна потянулся за смартфоном, и Реборн тут же поднял руку высоко над головой. Цуна подпрыгнул – уморительное зрелище. Реборн открыл было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но вдруг дверь распахнулась и в проеме показалась чья-то голова:

– Скуало, там баскетбольная тренировка начинается.

– Хм? Ладно. – Скуало поднялся и вышел из класса. Реборн проводил его заинтересованным взглядом.

– Он член баскетбольного клуба?

– Нет, но он очень спортивный, так что остальные клубы часто просят его помочь, – Цуна кивнул на дверь, совершенно позабыв и о смартфоне, и о фотографии. – Пойдем посмотрим! Вдруг случится что-нибудь интересное?

 

* * *

 

Раз Скуало был бессменным помощником спортивных клубов, Реборн решил, что к его хорошим способностям прилагается еще и спортивная этика.

Он никогда не ошибался сильнее.

 

* * *

 

– И каким же местом Скуало похож на персонажа седзе-манги? – спросил Реборн, зажав Цуну у стены. Тот нервно рассмеялся и выставил перед собой ладони, чтобы не дать Реборну подойти ближе, а затем и вовсе сдвинулся влево, подальше от руки у своей головы. Реборн тут же выбросил вперед другую руку – и поймал Цуну в ловушку.

– Н-ну… – пробормотал тот, запинаясь. Глаза его бегали в тщетной попытке не смотреть на Реборна. – Клуб?

Цуна напоминал испуганного зайчонка. Выглядело очень мило, и Реборн тут же сделал еще один снимок. Он как раз отражал новые попытки Цуны завладеть его смартфоном, как вдруг до них донесся голос. Неизвестный певец исполнял «Оду радости» – и его пение раздавалось из…

Цуна с Реборном стояли как раз у музыкального класса. Бросив быстрый взгляд на взволнованного Цуну, Реборн распахнул дверь и увидел…

_«Да вы, должно быть, шутите»._

 

* * *

– Его называют Лорелеей Намимори, – сообщил Цуна с широкой улыбкой.

– «Нечестно», вот как его должны называть, – пробормотал Реборн.

Бестактный грубиян с голосом, похожим на Иерихонскую трубу, обладал роскошными волосами и пел, словно ангел. Нечестно. Совершенно нечестно.


	9. Омаке

_Если уж на то пошло, как Цуна сумел подружиться с кем-то вроде Скуало?_

 

* * *

_Воображение Реборна_

В первый день учебы Цуна был в восторге от шанса обзавестись новыми друзьями. Погрузившись в свои мечты, он  совершенно перестал смотреть по сторонам и на кого-то налетел.

– Вой-й-й! Смотри, куда прешь, пацан!

Вот так они и встретились.

 

* * *

– Я не девчонка! – крикнул Цуна. В глазах его блестели непролитые слезы. Задиры-одноклассники переглянулись и загоготали.

– Но ты же такой… – Закончить фразу им не удалось: спустя секунду они уже уткнулись лицом землю. Скуало грозно возвышался над ними, поставив ногу на спину главного зачинщика.

– Если он говорит, что не девчонка, значит, не девчонка! – угрожающе сказал Скуало. Желая подчеркнуть свои слова, он надавил на голову главного зачинщика, и тот разревелся от страха и боли.

– Ну, ладно! Ладно! Мы больше не будем звать его девчонкой!

 

* * *

– Спа-спасибо, – выдавил Цуна, покраснев.

– Да ничего. Я прекрасно понимаю, каково это.

– Э? Тебя тоже дразнят девчонкой? – Вместо ответа Скуало указал на свои волосы, и Цуна смущенно зарделся. – Ах да.

– По-хорошему они слушать не хотят, – пояснил Скуало, – и понимают только язык грубой силы, так что приходится буквально вбивать слова им в голову.

Он подчеркнул сказанное, стукнув кулаком по раскрытой ладони.

– Эм… Я не могу причинять другим боль … – признался Цуна, застенчиво глядя себе под ноги.

– Ну, тогда мне придется тебя защищать. Такие, как мы, должны держаться вместе.

– Скуало!..

 

* * *

– … – Натянуто улыбнувшись, Цуна принялся заполнять нужные участки чернилами.

Он совершенно не представлял, как теперь сказать Реборну, что они со Скуало подружились просто потому, что провели два года за соседними партами.

 

 

**Омаке с Хибарином**

– А что будет, если ты не найдешь модель для персонажа? – спросил однажды Цуна у Реборна. Тот немного подумал, затем придвинул к себе лист бумаги и начал рисовать.

– Что-то такое.

Цуна с любопытством глянул на бумагу и онемел.

_«Целая прорва Хикари!»_

У первой из них были короткие растрепанные волосы, вторая заплетала свои в косу, третья оказалась блондинкой. Но главное, у всех было одно лицо – лицо Киеми Хикари.

– Это Ке, Фенг и Алоэтта.

_«Почему-то мне знакомы эти имена…»_

 

* * *

Фонг чихнул. Алауди чихнул. Хибари чихнул.

– Кажется, мы где-то простудились, – мягко заметил Фонг. – Не забывайте чаще отдыхать, дорогие кузены.


	10. Принц

Торопясь на встречу с Реборном, Цуна выбежал из класса, тут же на кого-то налетел и выронил сумку: содержимое мгновенно разлетелось по полу. Цуна грустно вздохнул, опустился на колени и принялся собирать вещи. Тот, на кого он налетел, присел рядом и начал помогать.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – сказал Цуна, смущаясь и краснея. Тот, на кого он налетел, протянул ему подобранный учебник, и Цуна поднял голову, собираясь сказать спасибо.

– Да без проблем! – ответил тот, на кого он налетел, и ослепительно улыбнулся. Цуна вытаращился: на заднем плане распускались цветы и сверкали блестки. – Это и моя вина! Давай вместо извинений я угощу тебя кофе!

– …

 

* * *

– …вот так я и познакомился с нашим школьным принцем, – закончил свой рассказ Цуна, и Скуало закатил глаза.

– Он пытался подбивать к тебе клинья, разве нет? Звать кого-то на кофе значит звать этого кого-то на свидание.

Глаза Цуны потрясенно расширились.

– Н-нет! Ты не так все понял! Я совершенно уверен, что он не звал меня ни на какое свидание! – Он взволнованно замахал руками, словно пытаясь отбиться от слов Скуало.

– Что там насчет свидания? – поинтересовался Реборн, опускаясь на соседний стул.

– Цуна собирается на свидание со школьным принцем, – без обиняков сказал Скуало, совершенно игнорируя нарастающее возмущение Цуны.

– На свидание? – Реборн прижал руку к груди, изображая потрясение. – Но ты встречаешься со мной! Неужели ты мне… изменяешь?

– …

– …

Скуало с Цуной тупо уставились на Реборна.

Тот кивнул и черкнул что-то в блокнотике.

– Отличный материал для манги, – пояснил он, хотя его никто не спрашивал.

– Как бы то ни было, думаю, тебе не помешает присмотреться к Колонелло. Из него получится отличный персонаж, – наконец сказал Цуна.

– Так значит, все это время ты думал обо мне? И ни с кем мне на самом деле не изменял? – Откуда ни возьмись, на голове Реборна появился длинный черный парик. Руки он прижал к груди, словно в порыве чувств.

У Цуны дернулся глаз.

– ДА ХВАТИТ ТЕБЕ УЖЕ!


	11. Глава

– Слушай, точно будет нормально, если ты пойдешь со мной? Ну, то есть, другие в это время как раз расходятся по клубам…

Цуна пытался убедить Колонелло отложить их кофейное не-свидание. Сегодня за ними увязался Реборн а Цуна предпочел бы пить с Колонелло кофе без его надзора.

– Да все нормально! – Колонелло озорно улыбнулся, и Цуна вдруг почувствовал, что все далеко не нормально. Подчинившись импульсу, он сделал два шага назад и один в сторону.

Мимо пронеслось смазанное сине-черное пятно и впечаталось ногами в Колонелло.

– Гребаный новобранец, хватит прогуливать!

 

* * *

– Прости, что прервала ваш разговор. – Лал Мирч, глава театрального кружка, крепко держала Колонелло за ворот.

– Да все в порядке. Я как раз спрашивал Колонелло, не нужно ли ему в клуб. Из-за меня у него возник повод пропустить репетицию, – извинился Цуна.

– Не проблема. Мы пойдем, – Лал кивнула Цуне, затем резко повернулась и зашагала к школе, волоча Колонелло за собой. Вид у того был весьма жалкий.

– Не волнуйся, Цуна! – крикнул Колонелло. – Я как-нибудь сбегу и обязательно свожу тебя на кофе!

Лал зашвырнула Колонелло в школьное окно, и Цуна поморщился.


	12. Круче крутого

– Реборн, а кто помечает участки для заливки крестиками?

– Хм? – Реборн поднял голову от рисунка. – А почему ты решил, что это не я?

Цуна наградил его невыразительным взглядом:

– Я прекрасно знаю, что ты отмечаешь их кофейными кружками. Для простых крестиков тебе не хватает практичности.

– Тут ты меня подловил. Крестики рисует человек, отвечающий за фоны, – Реборн с выжидающей улыбкой уставился на Цуну. Цуна повернулся к Хибари:

– Хибарин, ты знаешь, кто отвечает за фоны?

– Не люблю толпиться, – буркнул Хибари. Цуна решил, что это значит «нет».

– Этот человек не вылезает из своего клуба, так что сюда заглядывает нечасто, – сказал Реборн.

– А! – Цуна вернулся к работе, чувствуя легкое разочарование. Кто бы это ни был, фоны у него получались роскошные. Цуна даже захотел взять пару уроков: как-никак он состоял в клубе рисования, и умение создавать красивый фон могло ему пригодиться.

– Слушай, а ты часом не переживаешь, что мы проводим с этим человеком много времени наедине? – спросил Реборн нахально. – Поздняя ночь, мы совершенно одни…

Цуна с недоумением уставился на Реборна:

– С какой стати я должен об этом переживать?

– …

– …

Хибари закрыл лицо рукой.


	13. Кофе и крестики

– Эй, Цуна! – Услышав знакомый голос, Цуна повернулся. Перед ним стоял Колонелло. – Ты же в клубе рисования, да?

– А почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Тут такое дело… Поможешь мне с декорациями? Я пытался попросить девчонок, но… – Колонелло умолк, и Цуна наконец заметил на его лице россыпь синяков и ссадин.

Он не хотел ничего знать.

 

* * *

Лал с Цуной трудились над декорациями в уютной тишине.

– И как только ты успеваешь играть в пьесах и рисовать декорации? – спросил Цуна.

– Хм? – Лал удивленно моргнула. – О нет, я не играю. Школьное руководство не позволяет мне участвовать в пьесах.

– Э-э? Но почему?

Лал указала на след от ожога, уродовавший ее правую щеку.

– Из-за этого. Грим раздражает мою кожу, а директор не хочет, чтобы зрители видели шрам. Так что пришлось стать работником сцены, – она разочарованно вздохнула. В следующую секунду откуда-то сзади донесся грохот. Цуна с зарождающимся ужасом обернулся и увидел, что Колонелло уронил банку белой краски… прямо на готовые декорации.

– Лал-семпай… – Колонелло выглядел так, словно вот-вот расплачется. – Я все понимаю! Я немедленно поговорю с директором! – он повернулся… и получил в голову кистью, которую метнула в него Лал.

– Лучше восстанови испорченные декорации, глупый новобранец!

 

* * *

– Прошу прощения от лица моего кохая, – вздохнула Лал. – Если ты не против, закрась, пожалуйста, отмеченные участки.

– Конечно, – Цуна кивнул и взял кисть. – Не проблема.

– Спасибо. Тогда я на тебя рассчитываю, – Лал отошла к более сложным фонам на задниках. Цуна опустил взгляд на декорацию, которую ему предстояло раскрасить, и увидел крестик.

– …

Возможно ли это? Куча людей использовала крестики, чтобы что-то пометить. Шанс, что Лал втайне рисовала фоны для манги Реборна, был ничтожным.

– …

Но если она все же их рисовала…

 

* * *

Колонелло как раз трудился над декорациями, когда смущенный Цуна приблизился к Лал с обрывком бумаги в руках.

– Лал-семпай… эм… – Залившись краской, он переминался с ноги на ногу. – Ты ведь… как бы… – Сделав глубокий вдох, Цуна показал ей свой клочок бумаги. – Кофе?

– Э? – вытаращился Колонелло. Неужели Цуна зовет Лал на кофе? Зовет на свидание?

Лал с терпением мученицы уставилась на бумагу. Колонелло заволновался. Лал ненавидела, когда люди публично выражали свои чувства, а приглашение на свидание выражало чувства публичней некуда.

– Ты… – Лал вскинула руку, и Колонелло рванулся вперед, надеясь вовремя вмешаться.

– Погоди, Лал-семпай!

– Черный? – Лал ткнула в Цуну пальцем. Колонелло замер. Что?

Цуна улыбнулся:

– Заливка, да.

«Черного кофе хоть залейся?»

Колонелло понятия не имел, что происходит.


	14. Ночевка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пролитое молоко. Шелковое белье. Слишком много костюмов.

– Травоядное, я ухожу, – сказал Хибари, и Цуна кивнул:

– Удачно добраться, Хибарин!

– Ты что, остаешься?

– Да, придется сидеть до ночи, чтобы все закончить, – Цуна улыбнулся. – Не жди меня.

Хибари хмыкнул и не двинулся с места, словно пытался подобрать слова.

– Будь осторожнее, – сказал он наконец и ушел. Цуна проводил его недоуменным взглядом: какая осторожность? Зачем?

 

* * *

– Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить, Цуна? – спросил Реборн, когда Цуна переоделся в пижаму и вышел из ванной.

– У тебя есть молоко? – неуверенно спросил Цуна, Реборн кивнул, и Цуна вежливо его поблагодарил.

– Ты каждый день пьешь молоко? Привычка? – спросил Реборн, чиркая что-то в блокноте.

– Ага.

– И все равно не растешь, – ухмыльнулся Реборн.

– …

 

* * *

– Поверить не могу, что из-за тебя я перевел продукты! – пожаловался Цуна, помогая Реборну вытереть с пола пролитое молоко. – Блин, теперь у меня вся одежда мокрая и грязная. Даже белье! И в чем мне спать?

– Можешь взять мои вещи, – предложил Реборн. Вид у него был невинный, но в душе у Цуны тут же зашевелились самые мрачные подозрения. Неужели Реборн все это спланировал?

…да нет, вряд ли. Да и зачем ему планировать, как нацепить на Цуну свою одежду?

– Или можешь спать голым, – добавил Реборн, и Цуна покраснел.

– Н-н-нет, спасибо. Возьму твою одежду.

 

* * *

Цуна молча смотрел на огромный гардероб Реборна. Практически вся одежда была черного цвета с редкими вкраплениями желтого и оранжевого. Большую часть нарядов составляли костюмы. Зачем ему их так много?

У Цуны ушла вечность, чтобы найти пижамы Реборна. Затем возникла новая проблема: их с Реборном разница в размерах. Штаны Реборна Цуне совершенно не подходили, а рубашки достигали середины бедер. Вздохнув, Цуна решил ограничиться рубашкой. Он и так был неуклюжим – не хватало еще споткнуться о волочащиеся по полу штанины.

Чувствуя неловкость, Цуна выдвинул ящик с бельем Реборна – и застыл.

«Это ведь не?..»

Он потрогал ткань. И впрямь был шелк.

«Разве натуральный шелк не стоит целое состояние?»

 

* * *

Цуна вышел из ванной. Почему-то он чувствовал себя очень неуютно – Реборн практически сверлил его взглядом. Затем он вдруг встал, и Цуну наполнил ужас.

Щелк.

В тихой комнате оглушительно прозвучал звук сделанного фото.

Цуна бросился на Реборна.


	15. Представление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наконец-то!

– Реборн-семпай!

Звуки знакомого голоса заставили Реборна обернуться. Ему улыбался парень со светлыми волосами: Дино, его бывший ученик.

– Семпай! – Дино поднял руку, собираясь помахать Реборну, и тут же наступил на край своих штанов. По расширившимся глазам Дино можно было определить тот самый момент, когда он понял, что вот-вот упадет; и действительно – через пару секунд он впечатался лицом в асфальт.

Впрочем, он быстро пришел в себя.

– Понятия не имел, что ты ходишь в Намимори, – сказал Реборн. Дино ослепительно улыбнулся:

– Я поступил в этом году, Реборн-семпай. Если ты не спешишь, может, сыграем в баскетбол? – Он с надеждой посмотрел на Реборна.

– Нет, – тут же отказал Реборн, и Дино сдулся.

– Д-да, я так и думал… Я все тот же неуклюжий мальчишка…

– Я боюсь вывихнуть палец, – перебил Реборн, не дав Дино окончательно себя загнобить.

– …

После этого Дино о своих комплексах уже не заикался.

 

* * *

– Я вступил в баскетбольный клуб Намимори. Правда, я всего лишь запасной, но баскетбол – это все равно здорово, – Дино на мгновение умолк. – Хотя в последнее время дела у нас идут из рук вон плохо: тренер то и дело зазывает к нам игрока со стороны. Игрок этот совершенно безжалостный и швыряется мячом безо всякого предупреждения. Тех, кто не успевает убежать от его пассов, он сбивает с ног. У меня за эти две недели уже было несколько сотрясений, – Дино потер затылок, словно пытаясь успокоить призрачную боль.

– Вы… но вы же играете в баскетбол – не в вышибалы, верно?

– Ну да, – Дино невесело рассмеялся. – Ты раньше об нем не слышал? Суперби Скуало.

Реборна передернуло:

– Можно сказать, что слышал…

– Тогда ты знаешь, что он будто… давит на окружающих, и даже после его ухода еще долго не получается расслабиться. Из-за давления и стресса я стал еще более неуклюжим. Все чаще оказываюсь на земле раньше, чем успеваю это осознать.

Внезапно Дино остановился. Реборн последовал его примеру, недоумевая, что же заставило его замереть, – а потом услышал знакомую мелодию.

– Этот прекрасный голос… – прошептал Дино с благоговением. – О, мой ангел…

Он рванул вниз по лестнице, выказывая при этом больше ловкости, чем за все время их с Реборном знакомства. Запаниковав, тот бросился за ним.

«Если Дино узнает, что это поет Скуало…»

Реборн опоздал. Дино добежал до музыкального кабинета прежде, чем Реборн успел его остановить, рывком распахнул дверь и… застыл.

В желудке у Реборна образовалась сосущая пустота. Остановившись рядом с Дино, он заглянул в комнату.

Пение звучало из компьютерных колонок.

Реборн с облегчением выдохнул.


	16. Прекрати

**Прекрати**

 

– Спасибо, – Реборн взял у Цуны флешку.

– Да без проблем! Скуало отлично поет, правда? Не стоит стесняться, если хочешь послушать еще, – сказал Цуна.

Выдавив улыбку, Реборн кивнул:

– Ага.

 

* * *

 

– Семпай!.. – Дино взял у Реборна флешку с таким видом, будто это был бесценный артефакт. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и он начнет этой флешке поклоняться, от чего Реборну стало изрядно не по себе.

– А взамен ты поможешь мне с работой, – сказал он. Дино решительно кивнул, не отрывая взгляд от флешки.

– Могу я узнать, где ты взял эти записи? Песни Лорелеи Намимори – ужасная редкость! На что тебе пришлось пойти, чтобы их получить? – На лице Дино проступило беспокойство. Реборн отвел глаза.

– Ради этих записей я поступился своей гордостью. Это все, что тебе нужно знать.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Реборн поднял взгляд: Дино смотрел на него с сожалеющим, печальным видом.

– Что бы ты себе ни думал, немедленно прекрати.

 

 

**Свидание 1**

 

– Цуна, в эту субботу пойдем гулять, – сказал Реборн. Цуна немного подумал и кивнул:

–  Ладно.

Так все и началось.

 

* * *

 

Реборн и Цуна стояли у кинотеатра.

– Какой фильм ты хочешь посмотреть, Реборн? – спросил Цуна. Реборн тут же ткнул пальцем в афишу ужастика.

– Этот, – сказал он с лукавой улыбкой, и Цуна неловко поежился.

– Ну… ладно. Но я не слишком… не слишком люблю фильмы ужасов, так что заранее прости, если я перепугаюсь.

Реборн ухмыльнулся: отличная возможность понаблюдать за реакцией Цуны и разжиться идеями для манги. Уж Хибари-то в шумный, набитый людьми кинотеатр ничем не заманишь, так что списать с него реакцию на ужастик не выйдет.

 

* * *

 

– А-а-а-а-а-а! – завопил Цуна и уткнулся в плечо Реборну, который тут же окаменел от неожиданности.

Крики героев затихли, и Цуна снова неуверенно взглянул на экран. Внезапно камера выхватила страшное лицо, с которого опадала гниющая плоть, и Цуна практически перемахнул через подлокотник, забравшись Реборну на колени и дрожащими руками вцепившись в его рубашку.

Реборн понятия не имел, что после этого происходило на экране, да и вообще ни на что не обращал внимания – ни на что, кроме ерзавшего у него на коленях Цуны и тепла его тела.

Когда фильм закончился, Реборн вдруг понял, что не разжился ни одной идеей для манги.

 

* * *

 

Чтобы вернуть свою жизнь в привычную колею, Реборн после фильма решил сходить с Цуной в кафе. К несчастью, этот план тоже не сработал.

«Что это за порхающие бабочки у меня в животе? И почему так быстро бьется сердце?»

Реборн смотрел, как Цуна фотографирует свою еду: необъяснимо милое зрелище.

Стоит ли говорить, что домой он вернулся, не решив ни одной прежней проблемы – и заодно разжившись кучей новых.


	17. Свидание

**Свидание 2**

 

Цуна без малейших колебаний вошел в бутик с женской одеждой. Реборн последовал за ним.

– Не знал, что тебе такое нравится, – заметил он, когда Цуна принялся рассматривать разные платья. Остановившись, Цуна посмотрел на него:

– Мне кажется, это пойдет Хикари. Как считаешь?

Реборн моргнул:

– О чем ты вообще?

– Киеми Хикари, главная героиня из «Прислушайся к моему сердцу»? Ты же привел меня сюда, чтобы я помог собрать материал для манги?

– …

 

* * *

 

«Кажется, у Реборна испортилось настроение, – подумал Цуна, тащась за ним по торговому центру. Чуть погодя они оказались у магазина с товарами для косплея. Реборн долго перебирал одежду на вешалках, затем внезапно снял школьную матроску и протянул Цуне:

– Примерь для меня.

– Ни за что, – твердо ответил Цуна.

– Но рисовать воротник матроски так трудно… – надулся Реборн. Цуну нервировало это его новое выражение лица.

– Не моя проблема.

– Ладно, – Реборн нарочито громко вздохнул. – Тогда я сам ее надену.

Он промаршировал к примерочной со школьной формой в руках.

– Развлекайся, – помахал ему вслед Цуна.

 

* * *

 

Когда Реборн наконец вышел из примерочной, Цуна вытаращил глаза: в плечах матроска была слишком узка и сидела просто ужасно, а жакетик, который Реборн кое-как все же натянул, закрывал только верх живота. Цуна едва удержался от смеха.

Реборн ударил кулаком в стену.

– Ну почему, почему я не родился тонко-звонким красавцем? – воскликнул он с горечью. – Черт бы побрал все эти мускулы.

– …ну, – неуверенно начал Цуна, пытаясь его подбодрить, – у тебя отличное тело, не могу представить тебя с другим.

Реборн просветлел.

– Правда?

«Как быстро он снова ожил».


	18. Симуляторы свиданий

Реборн зашел в тупик. Он и впрямь писал Киеми Хикари с Хибари Кеи, но время шло, а он все так же понятия не имел, как Хибари ведет себя в романтических ситуациях. К счастью, у него был запасной план.

Пора было пускать в ход симуляторы свиданий.

 

* * *

 

– Хибарин, – серьезно сказал Реборн, держа в руках два бокса: на обложке одного красовались девочки, на обложке другого – мальчики, – тебе какой больше нравится?

Хибари без колебаний указал на бокс с девочками.

– Животные, – пояснил он, когда Реборн попросил уточнить причину. Реборн глянул на обложку: там и впрямь был нарисован ежик.

– …

 

* * *

 

– [Пожалуйста, введите имя!] – потребовало игровое меню. Хибари без колебаний ввел собственное.

[Пожалуйста, введите прозвище!] Хибари немного подумал, затем еле заметно кивнул самому себе и напечатал [Хибарин]. Вздернув брови, Реборн черкнул в блокноте:

«Хоть Хикари ведет себя так, будто не любит прозвища, на самом деле они ей очень дороги».

Хибари вдруг необъяснимо захотелось загрызть Реборна до смерти.

 

* * *

 

На экране были написаны три варианта ответа:

[Пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне].

[Ты такая милашка].

[Уйти]

Хибари выбрал последний и самый худший вариант. Сначала Реборн не придал этому значения, но и дальше в любой мало-мальски романтической ситуации Хибари продолжал выбирать плохие варианты.

– Хибарин, какого черта ты творишь? Сам подумай, так ты не завоюешь чужую любовь!

– Зачем мне любовь, – буркнул Хибари. – Когда появится еж?

– Да нет здесь никакого ежа!

К счастью, Реборн успел остановить Хибари до того, как тот сломал джойстик.

 

* * *

 

– Ну ладно, – сказал Реборн, когда они немного успокоились. Он открыл прилагающийся к игре буклет на странице с девочками, чью любовь можно было завоевать. – Выбери какую-то из них и попытайся ее обаять.

Хибари указал на какую-то девочку. У той были пушистые темные волосы и широко распахнутые глаза. Буклет называл ее «неуклюжей». Реборн нахмурился, сам не понимая, что его так раздражает. Почему Хибари выбрал кого-то похожего на Цуну?

– Потом можно будет поиграть с ее котом, – сказал Хибари, который как раз просматривал прохождение на телефоне.

Реборна перекосило:

– Не смей читать спойлеры!

 

* * *

 

План с симуляторами обернулся полным провалом. Реборн был ужасно разочарован.

Как и раньше… Киеми Хикари не любила людей, предпочитая им животных.


	19. Вызов

– Реборн-семпай! – всхлипнул Дино. – Кажется, Скуало-семпай специально ко мне пристает. Хотя я сделал все, чтобы показать ему свой гнев!

– И что же ты сделал? – спросил Реборн.

– Ну, знаешь… – Дино немного подумал. – При любой возможности я сверлю его взглядом. Но он мой семпай, не могу же я проявлять неуважение, так что после этого еще и здороваюсь. Так я и хожу везде за ним, чтобы зыркать и здороваться – то есть, как следует донести до него свой гнев! – добавил он гордо.

Реборн скривился.

«А со стороны кажется, будто ты жить без него не можешь!»

 

* * *

 

– Пожалуйста, одолжи мне свою мангу! – попросил Дино. – Посмотрю, что другие делают в подобной ситуации.

Сначала Реборн не придал значения этой просьбе, но глядя, как Дино жадно глотает страницу за страницей, вдруг почувствовал нешуточное беспокойство.

– Ладно, кажется, я понял, – сказал Дино и закрыл прочитанный томик.

– И что же именно ты понял?

 

* * *

 

– Гляди, у тебя в шкафчике письмо! – воскликнул Цуна. Скуало приподнял брови и снова заглянул в шкафчик. Цуна был прав: под сменкой и впрямь белело письмо, которое Скуало сперва принял за край полки.

«Скуало-семпаю, – было написано в письме. – В последнее время я все время о тебе думаю. Пожалуйста, приходи после уроков на школьную крышу! Буду ждать тебя до последнего!»

– Любовное письмо! – ахнул Цуна.

– Любовное письмо, – повторил Скуало с отвращением.

Забавно, как по-разному разные люди произносят одну и ту же фразу.


	20. Сравнение

– Спорю, ты и не догадывался, что это я написал то письмо, да? – спросил Дино. Они стояли на крыше, и Скуало выглядел так, как будто хотел оказаться где угодно, только не здесь.

– Я долго хотел это сказать, – начал Дино. Скуало тут же напрягся. Вид у него был такой, будто он в любую секунду готов был броситься прочь. – Это насчет баскетбола.

– Баскетбола? – Скуало с облегчением выдохнул. – Слава богу.

«Что это за реакция вообще такая?»

 

* * *

 

– Насчет баскетбола? – Скуало приподнял брови. – А что насчет баскетбола? Хочешь, чтобы я придумал тебе прозвище? Это я могу…

– Дело не в этом! – выкрикнул Дино. – Проблема в том, как ты играешь! Ты постоянно налетаешь на других игроков и наносишь им увечья! Нет, правда, лучше уйди и никогда не возвращайся!

И тут до него дошло, что именно он сказал. Глядя на Скуало расширившимися глазами, Дино быстро зажал себе рот. Скуало, конечно, был толстокожим, но все равно…

– Эй… – начал Скуало. Дино было страшно поднять на него глаза. – Как насчет Гарцующего мустанга? Придумал, глядя, как ты играешь в баскетбол. Круто, да?

«Да он меня совсем не слушал!»

 

* * *

 

– Ну… ну… – Дино ломал голову, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. – Лорелея Намимори никогда бы так не поступил! – наконец воскликнул он. То, что нужно! Люди ненавидят, когда их сравнивают с кем-то другим.

– Лорелея… Намимори? – медленно повторил Скуало и погрузился в глубокую задумчивость. Дино поверить не мог, что Скуало еще надо было переспрашивать. Все должны знать о Лорелее Намимори!

– Ты его разве не знаешь? У него самый прекрасный голос в мире! – страстно воскликнул Дино. – Я… я никогда его не видел, – признался он со смущением, – но каждый день слушаю его пение и верю… нет, знаю, что только самый прекрасный человек с самой прекрасной душой в мире может петь так чисто!

– … – сказал Скуало.

– Я не могу без него жить… – признался Дино, которого всепоглощающая любовь к Лорелее заставила забыть о первоначальном недовольстве. – Лорелея Намимори – мой ангел.

Реборн поднял глаза к небу и горько усмехнулся.

«Кто-нибудь… прошу, убейте меня прямо сейчас…»


End file.
